A Fantastic Debut
by zombietron
Summary: Hermione is fed up with everyone talking about her appearance and what she should do about it. This summer, she's going to change herself for the better and finally experience something she's only read about in books.
1. Prologue

**Author notes:** I re-uploaded this because I started writing chapter one and it didn't seem right. The timeline was off so I added a few pieces to the ending. My apologies. Also, you won't be seeing Draco for awhile.

**A Fantastic Debut**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was tired of being known as a know-it-all bookworm with a bush of nettles for hair in the halls of Hogwarts. She was irritated with all of the whispers behind her back that if she focused less on studying and more on her appearance that she would at least look decent enough to attract either Ron Weasley or Harry Potter.

Oh, how she desperately wanted to turn around and hex those who didn't believe in her. Fuming like the Hogwarts Express in a hurry, she turned the corner and bumped into none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in!" Pansy exclaimed as she reached over and disgustingly flipped one of the very tangled strands of Hermione's hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want Pansy?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

It was Pansy that started all the rumors, whispers and back stabbing, about Hermione. It was obvious, though, whom it was since Pansy was always picking up the "mud-blood" slack that Draco Malfoy didn't dare to dirty his hands with… much.

"Nothing, really," Pansy said as she looked Hermione over. "Wow, Mud Blood there's really nothing worth looking at when looking at _you_. Sure, you fixed your teeth but everything else is a mess."

"You're one to talk with the looks of a toad," Hermione enjoyed the insulted look upon Pansy's face before reciting a comeback that she had always wanted to use on the other girl. "Oh! Excuse my manners but how's your uncle Toadsworth?"

Giggling to herself she quickly left Pansy who was standing as if she was petrified on the spot. Hermione continued on her journey towards the library to study for the end of term exams. Her sixth year at Hogwarts was quickly coming to an end and she couldn't wait for school to end so she would be rid of all the snarky people.

Hermione opened her book bag and took out Advanced Potions for the Advanced, a few pieces of parchment, an ink pot and a feathered quill with extra nibs. She started reading the required sections but found that she couldn't concentrate at all. Her irritation wasn't due to the atmosphere as it was filled with similar studious students. She looked around to find something to settle her eyes on and clear her mind when her brown irises landed on a familiar long haired red head.

"Ginny!" Hermione barely whispered the girl's name as the sound of her voice carried across the room. All eyes in the room glared at the bookworm. Ignoring them, she called out to her friend once more.

From across the room, Ginny jumped up in her seat. She was obviously startled and wildly turned around to catch Hermione's eye.

"Hey!" the redhead mouthed and scooped her belongings from her table and into her book bag. She scurried over to Hermione's table making as little noise as possible for fear of getting kicked out of the library. As soon as she reached Hermione, a worried look came over her features. Sitting down, she cupped the brunette's hands in hers and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I think I'm just a little stressed from all the exams and preparations," Hermione rattled off a believable excuse but it didn't exactly feel right. There was still that lingering feeling that happened when you've still got something nagging at you in the back of your own mind.

Ginny looked at her friend understandingly before taking out her own study material. Hermione watched the redhead for a bit before returning to her blank pieces of parchment. Instead of writing down notes and important things to remember about dragon claws she wrote about things she could do over the summer to change her appearance.

A few minutes passed while Hermione furiously scribbled down muggle magazine titles. Her beauty notes, as she mentally titled them, now spanned 3 full pieces of parchment, complete with color coding and a tiny sketch of Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Ginny asked as she gave her friend an awkward stare.

Hermione sighed. Flipping through her notes, she set down her quill and looked Ginny in the eye.

"I suppose I ought to tell you the truth."

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, I need your help."

"Sure thing!" The redhead replied enthusiastically. This was a first; Hermione rarely ever needed help with anything and if she did need some assistance nobody was able to answer her usually complicated question.

"I want to..." the brunette started off, but she didn't know how to say it. Ginny was looking at her expectedly and before she could think of anything to say a long arm reached in front of her and grabbed her notes.

"Thanks Hermione! Harry and I haven't started on our Potions notes, you wouldn't mind if we borrowed this did you?" Ron stated as he fingered the pages that were thick with "potions" notes.

Hermione grabbed her notes back from Ron.

"Honestly Ronald if you haven't started on your potions notes then these won't be able to help you. They're far more advanced than the first required chapter and I strictly advise you to help Harry and yourself write your own damn notes!"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she was a howler and strode off in a dazed stupor. Hermione hoped that he would find Harry and tell him how she blew up on him. If he told Harry like she hoped then her plans for the summer would be perfect. She'd apologize later, but right now, she was desperate for a little alone time with girl friends.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that," Ginny said in a breathless voice. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Ha, ha." Hermione sarcastically laughed and proceeded to straighten out her notes. "Anyway, Ginny, would you mind helping me? I'd like to become... I'd like to be more feminine." The brunette braved a glance at Ginny and was surprised to see a smile.

"I'll help you, but you've got to tell me who you want to impress!"

"Deal," Hermione said and they shook hands.

The exams came and went in a flurry. Harry and Ron hardly talked to Hermione all because of the incident in the library. Her little lecture to Ron slapped the two boys back to reality. If they didn't pass these exams they were sure to stay back a year and nobody wanted that, especially since they knew that Malfoy would be hounding their backs about it until they were well settled in their graves. So, it was to their surprise that they all felt they did surprisingly well this year.

The end of the term feast brought the trio back together. Hermione sat across Harry and Ron as they devoured their mashed potatoes, broiled steak, and Spotted Dick.

"Harry, Hermione, me mum was thinking about you two staying over for summer holidays again, how about it?"

"Definitely!" Harry excitedly said as he scooped more potatoes onto his plate. "We'll have loads more adventures during this summer, I can feel it!"

"We'll see about that, Harry," Hermione said after she was done chewing her leg of lamb.

"What? What do you mean, Hermione? You're not coming to stay?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Nope! I'm spending this summer in Paris to visit some relatives with my parents," she explained. In the back of her head, she felt a pang of guilt for lying to her two best friends but it was necessary for her striking debut next term. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and the redhead winked before going back to her own dishes and conversation.

"Oh that sounds like terrible fun," Ron said as he chuckled. "Enjoy having kissies and huggles while Harry and I explore the bog next to my house."

"Whatever," Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "I won't be there to magic you two out of trouble anyway." Before Ron could make a comeback, Dumbledore's voice filled the great hall.

"A good year this has been," the headmaster started. He waved his hands and the decorations of the great hall changed to a deep purple and shimmery silver. Ravenclaw had won the house cup this year, for the first time since Gryffindor's reign began. Honestly, no one minded, just as long as Slytherin didn't win.

"And I am glad to see that we have all made it through," Dumbledore smiled at each and every table and then to his staff. "I'd like to present the house cup to Ravenclaw who have deserved it with their outstanding Quidditch strategies, a new cure for boils using Mandragoras, and of course their very own courage that matches that of the Gryffindor's. "

Everyone clapped as the prefects of Ravenclaw stood up to receive their trophy. Dumbledore took one last look at his student body before quoting Gilderoy Lockhart and sitting down.

"I can't wait for summer to start," Hermione mumbled as desserts magically appeared before their eyes. Ron and Harry looked queerly at their best friend before grabbing as many treacle tarts, puddings and pasties to stuff themselves with.

On the train ride home Harry and Ron tried to get more out of Hermione's excitement to visit her relatives. They couldn't picture her as being that close with family but then again, they hardly knew what her home life was like and this was saying something as they were all best friends.

"Hermione are you sure you really want to spend time with family?" Ron asked as he noticed how jittery Hermione was. The brunette glared at him and then continued to move about on her seat.

Hermione's mind was overrun with style ideas she saw in Vogue and Elle Décor magazines in her parents' dental office. First, she would get rid of all the unwanted clothing with help from a list of what was considered feminine and trendy. Next, she would redecorate her room to fit a style that she liked. She was so preoccupied with her plans that she didn't notice Harry whispering to Ron.

"I think something else is up," Harry said as he glanced worriedly at Hermione, making sure that she wasn't listening in on their conversation. Ron nodded as he, too, observed the girl sitting across from him.

"I think she's plotting something, something we know nothing about." Ron whispered back.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious answer. The train ride home to London was filled with an air of suspiciousness.

As the three best friends parted on the platform Harry and Ron could've sworn they saw a little sparkle in Hermione's eyes. A rare sparkle that happened only when she was looking forward to a very long and very good read.


	2. A Harsh Makeover

**A Fantastic Debut  
Chapter One: A Harsh Makeover**

As soon as Hermione Granger arrived home from school she set about her bedroom with one goal in mind: to give it and her wardrobe a complete makeover. If she wanted to change her style, she clearly had to change her dwelling. She took out a digital camera that her parents had gotten her for Christmas and took pictures just in case she got nostalgic after the change. She went to her closet and also took pictures of her clothing before she started on getting rid of them.

When Hermione felt she was done with the pictures she took out the list that she and Ginny made in the library about feminine clothing. Quickly scanning the insides of her closet, she decided that ninety eight percent of it had to go. So, she started by taking the first items she saw and throwing them on the floor:

Furry sweaters with odd patterns? She threw them on the floor.

Long straight skirts? She threw those on top of the odd sweaters.

Grandma-like dresses? She threw a few of those onto the pile.

Baseball t-shirts in every color? Definitely thrown onto the floor.

Bell bottom jeans? Thrown away.

Statement t-shirts? She threw all but one away (this one stated: I AM BOSS).

Plain colored loose t-shirts? She threw away the ones similar in color.

Hermione was at this stage for at least an hour when her mother knocked on her door before opening it.

"Hermione, dear, I don't know what you're up to but if you need any help just let me know?" her mother suggested. At this, Hermione's ears perked up and she turned around wide-eyed.

"Mum!" She called.

"Y-yes, dear?" Mrs. Granger was obviously startled by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Can we go shopping for clothes? Trendy clothes? I'm in desperate need, here!"

A smile erupted on Mrs. Granger's face and she told her daughter that they could go the next day. For now, however, dinner was also ready and that Hermione should eat before she continued with whatever she was doing.

Enlightened with the shopping news, Hermione bounded into her living room and gulfed down her dinner, also answering her parents' questions about school and her friends. Before she retired to her room, she grabbed a few more female magazines from the coffee table in the living room to peruse when her wardrobe cleaning was finished. While she was down there, she also grabbed a few garbage bags to put her unwanted clothes in. Hermione figured that she could donate them to a charity before she and her mother started shopping.

Hermione woke up to a bright morning filled with sunshine. She looked around her room and eyed the two garbage bags filled with unwanted clothing. Smiling to herself she walked to her now thinned closet and began picking an outfit for today's plans.

No sooner had she picked out an outfit (a black and white striped knee length skirt with a slight poof, and a tight white shirt with a vivid blue cami underneath) when a stunning white owl flew in from her window. Hermione was startled enough to drop her clothes and turned around to see Hedwig resting on her desk chair, a letter tied to her feet. Muttering to herself how silly she was she removed the letter from the owl and read aloud to herself.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You might be surprised that you're not getting a letter from Harry, but from Ginny. So, how's it going? Knowing you, you probably stuck to the plan and got rid of your clothes first. How was that? I'm dying to know! If only I could've spent the summer with you making over your room and wardrobe._

_Harry and Ron are such a mess. I overheard them talking about how something odd has gotten into you and Ron seriously believes that a demon might have possessed you. I can't believe I'm related to him, sometimes. Anyway, I can't wait to see you after summer! You have to write and tell me how everything's going!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. You still need to tell me who you want to impress!_

Hermione smiled when she finished reading her letter. She took out a small piece of parchment and wrote,

_Ginny,_

_I'll tell you all about it, but details will come later. My mum's taking me shopping today and I'm so excited! Gotta go._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Her reply was rushed but it had to be as she tied her letter to Hedwig's leg, gave her some treats and set her off on a lengthy flight back to The Burrow. She picked up the clothes that she dropped on the floor and went to take a shower before going to bother her mother about taking her shopping.

* * *

"Ginny, you were writing a letter to Hermione, weren't you?" Ron asked his little sister as they both watched Hedwig fly off in the direction of Hermione's home. Ginny looked at Ron and without saying a word went off to her room.

"You're my sister! You need to tell me what's wrong with Hermione!" Ron called after her, but she just kept on walking up the flight of stairs. Ron watched as she disappeared only to be replaced by Harry.

"Good morning Harry. If you're missing Hedwig then go bother Ginny about it," Ron said as he sat himself down at the dining table.

"Morning, Ron," Harry said after a yawn. He pulled out a chair and sat himself down all the while looking at the delicious breakfast feast awaiting him. "What's that you said about Hedwig?"

"Ginny's sent Hermione a letter and I think she knows what's up," Ron explained.

"Oh, really?" Harry said as he began to butter his toast. Harry obviously wasn't interested in anything Ron was saying right now. The current thing on his mind was filling his stomach and that was what he was doing.

"Yes, really... I seriously wonder what's gotten into that girl. You don't think that all of those rumors Pansy started are getting to her, do you?" Ron speculated as he stared off into space.

"Whatever, women are weird," Ron concluded as he joined Harry in eating breakfast. Little did he know that he was completely correct.

* * *

Hermione entered her room, pleased with all of the shopping bags strewn across both of her arms. She set the bags down on the floor and took out a pen and an empty notebook—she was back home where she didn't have to bother with rolls of parchment, quills and ink bottles which were still locked in her school trunk. The brunette clicked her pen and quickly jotted down the brand names on separate notebook pages. On each page she wrote down what type of clothing and then set to work organizing her items into her closet.

When Hermione was done 2 hours later she stepped back to enjoy her handiwork. Her closet was fat, fat with tube dresses from Topshop, skinny jeans by Stella McCartney, leggings by Alice + Olivia, tweed coats by Lela Rose and anything and everything trendy found at Neiman Marcus, Barney's and Saks Fifth Avenue. She squealed with delight as she excitedly ran to take pictures of her new and upgraded closet. Hermione was so glad that her parents were dentists as no one could really afford brand name clothes at Hogwarts sans a certain platinum blonde male.

The brunette was so excited that she even took out a light blue Abaeté dress from the ready-to-wear 2008 spring collection to wear in her room. As soon as she kicked the clothing bags inside her closet she opened a smaller bag filled with 2 pieces of jewelry. From David Yurman, she took out a silver Cable Heart Necklace, and from Juicy Couture she bought a pair of Puffed Crown Stud earrings. She put her jewelry away in their respective boxes and hid them in a drawer in her closet.

Finally, the brunette took out 2 bags filled with all kinds of shoes that nobody would've expected her to wear. She bought two pairs of heels from Lela Rose as they had bows on them, she bought some ivy snap boots from Loeffler Randall, and at least five pairs of flats by Marc Jacobs and Corso Como. Lastly she put away a pair of trainers, from Nike, for her everyday shoe.

Exhausted as she was, she still had enough time and energy to look through Elle Décor and bookmark styles she wanted for her room.

* * *

Hedwig returned from her flight to Hermione's and tapped on Ginny's window. Ginny opened her window for the large owl to fly inside. The redhead removed her letter and sat down to read the very short reply. Ginny giggled to herself as she imagined a bushy haired brunette excited over shopping and not studying. However, she was a tad bit disappointed when Hermione didn't enclose the boy's name she wanted to impress.

This got Ginny wondering and she thought for a moment if the boy was Harry or even Ron. She shuddered at the thought that someone could be attracted to her brother but it had to happen sometime in his life.

The redhead sent Hedwig away and she buried Hermione's letter in the back of her desk drawer so the boys wouldn't find it. They were bothering her enough as is about Hermione and she really didn't want to spoil the surprise for them.

Needless to say, all four friends couldn't wait to go back to school this year.


	3. Wonderful Surprises

**A Fantastic Debut  
Chapter Two: Wonderful Surprises**

Hermione purposefully hid herself from her friends and everyone else she knew as she boarded the Hogwarts Express—she didn't want everyone to make a fuss over her appearance this early in the school year. The brunette mentally apologized to her friends as she quickly walked towards the last compartment of the train. She pressed her ear against the door to make sure no one was inside before she hastily opened the door, threw her luggage (and Crookshanks) inside before getting in herself.

Hermione was already dressed in her school robes and bundled up to conceal the bottom half of her face. Before she got on the train, she received looks of suspiciousness from wizard parents and students. So, she sat alone in her compartment and quite satisfied, until she heard footsteps nearing her. She stared dead-on at the door, hoping it wasn't someone she knew. The knob of the door turned and gave off an eerie sound that begged you to run or slick the knob with some oil.

At this sound Hermione closed her eyes and quickly turned her head to stare out the window. She heard a sigh, the creaking of the door being closed and then the sound of a sofa being distressed by a person's weight. Above the brunette, Crookshanks hissed his displeasure at the sight of another person in the compartment.

"Would you please shut your bloody cat up?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione noted that he asked her in the nicest way a Malfoy can, however, she didn't do anything about Crookshanks. She continued to stare out the window, acting as if she didn't hear his request at all. Crookshanks continued to hiss at the Slytherin and Draco was about to get up and hex the cat when the compartment door opened once more.

"Draco! I've been looking all over for you!"

Hermione winced as she heard Pansy's sickening "lovey dovey" tone.

"What do _you_ want?" Draco asked the Slytherin girl as he adjusted his position so Pansy wouldn't be able to sit down.

"I just wanted to be alone with you," Pansy said as she sidled towards Draco's side.

"Well, obviously, I'm keeping..." he gestured towards Hermione, "This person company, so could you just leave?" Draco asked. He was annoyed of her constantly clinging on to him like he was the very air she needed to survive. Draco watched as Pansy gave an offending glance at Hermione—who was still staring at the window oblivious to their gestures and facial expressions—and stomped out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Now that Pansy had left, Draco's eyes fell prey to the girl... boy(?) sitting across from him and he wondered who it was. He observed the person and finally concluded that their legs were too thin for a boy, their hands were too small and dainty for a boy, and if he could only get a look at their face then he'd have the satisfaction in knowing that the person across from him is indeed female.

"So who are you, anyway?" Draco asked, hoping that the answer would come in the form of a high pitched female voice.

"Er... No one?" Hermione offered in an accidental strange voice, almost as if she had a sore throat. Accidental because she didn't exactly expect Draco to talk to her, let alone ask her something!

"As if that could fool me," Draco muttered as he moved towards the girl. "You could at least take your hood off; it's bloody hot in here," he mentioned as he was now sitting straight across from her.

Hermione barely shook her head 'no' when the hood of her robes was pulled off. At this moment Draco caught a look at the side of her face and was stunned by who it was, but couldn't exactly believe it. Realizing this, Hermione turned her whole upper body around so that she was facing the back of her seat. Crookshanks meowed as he jumped from the ledge where they could keep small luggage and landed next to Hermione's feet. He rubbed his long body against her calf, and Draco watched as she shivered against the contact.

"What did you say your name was?" Draco asked, his voice barely a whisper. Hermione didn't respond to him at all, she was too busy chewing her lower lip, which gave the Slytherin boy more time to observe her.

The boy stared at her brown hair as the girl quivered with panic. He noted that her usual bushy tresses straightened themselves out and were three inches below her shoulder line... and that it looked good. Draco shook his head as if to get rid of his recent thoughts. He glanced at her back once more and couldn't believe that he was sharing a compartment with a mud blood; the very dirty trash that was as much his enemy as Harry or Ron; and yet somehow... being alone in this tiny space at peace, for once, he felt that he didn't hate her as much.

"I might as well face you," Hermione said as she turned around and sat properly.

Draco snapped out of his contemplative stupor and looked at her with interest.

"Well, well, well," Draco started. "You look nice," and for a second the ends of Hermione's lips pulled upwards a centimeter, "...for a mud blood."

Hermione scowled and mocked his sneer as she turned her head to stare out of the window. Finally, she spoke,

"Since we're sharing this compartment--"

Draco interfered, "I'm not _sharing_, I'm merely gracing you with my presence."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with what she was saying,

"Anyway, I suggest there be some rules laid down," and Hermione took out her wand, she said a simple spell and her wand tip sparked red. Draco watched as the girl drew a line on the floor, halving the compartment in two.

"Alright, you stay on that side while I stay on my side," Hermione said as she finished. She put her wand away and continued to stare out the window, hoping that time would be on her side and let their trip pass swiftly.

However, Draco had other plans, he continued to stare at Hermione as if she were a Veela and he was enchanted. It wasn't even stealth staring, it was more blatant, more in your face, and he hoped Hermione had noticed because he was growing bored since he had nothing better to do. At last, his efforts got to her as she snapped,

"Look, I'm not going to ask you why you're alone and you've probably guessed why I'm without Harry and Ron so could you _please_ just stop staring at me like I'm a freak because you've made that as obvious as possible."

Draco snorted and got up from his seat. The platinum haired boy looked at Hermione one last time, before he left the compartment. Hermione watched as the last bits of Draco Malfoy exited before she let out a relieved sigh of breath. Crookshanks leapt onto her lap and wrapped himself into a ball.

"Why was he alone, anyway?" Hermione muttered. Crookshanks mewed his response before he dozed off to sleep.


	4. Internal Affairs

**Author note:** As this is my story, I won't change anything. You can go on and on about how I think Hermione's so 'ugly' "with a bush of nettles for hair" (which obviously means that she's just got bushy hair). But I'm not going to change anything. I welcome criticism with open arms, but, honestly, I won't change anything unless you've pointed out a few more important things like Rurouni-ouki has.

**Chapter Three: Internal Affairs**

With one last look at the mud blood sitting in front of him, Draco Malfoy left the compartment in search of his friends. Why he was even in the same vicinity as _Hermione Granger_ he didn't know. He just wanted to be alone for once; alone and away from the annoying conversation between Crabbe and Goyle; away from Pansy's sickening advances; and away from Blaise's stupid ideas.

Draco Malfoy stopped in front of the compartment he and his friends always occupied before moving on. He shook his head while he walked; just thinking about the company he kept gave him a headache. The Slytherin boy wandered the halls before deciding to watch the scenery pass by him. He leaned his elbows on the ledge connecting to the windows and hoped he wouldn't be disturbed. As he watched hill after hill of Scotland's countryside pass by, his mind wandered back to Hermione's new looks.

These thoughts frustrated the boy as he hated the mud blood just as much as he hated the Weasley's. These occupying thoughts kept coming back, however, and he sighed in frustration as he rested his forehead on the cool glass of the window. Closing his eyes, he let the images of the girl come to him slowly.

_He stared at her brown hair that was shaking along with her body. He noticed that her usual bushy texture disappeared over the summer and was replaced by straight hair that flowed like water. _

Draco let out a little laugh and imagined the look on his father's face if he caught him thinking about the mud blood in this way. His laughter quickly faded away, however, as soon as his father's voice bounced around in his head.

_"Draco, I will not have you disobeying my orders," Lucius Malfoy growled as he picked up his son and slammed him against the wall of his bedroom._

_"Step another toe out of line and our lineage will go down to the dogs."_

_Draco lazily looked over his father's shoulders, not paying attention to anything he was saying._

_"Do you understand me?" Lucius whispered menacingly. He let go of his son and reached into his long black robes. Draco's eyes widened,_

_"Yes, father, I understand," he whispered. Lucius stopped fumbling for his wand and smirked evilly._

_"Good boy. Now I expect you to clean yourself up for dinner. She'll be here soon." With that said, Lucius exited his son's room with an air of triumph._

Draco snapped out of his memories as a trolley full of sweets accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Anything you want, dear?" The woman asked and Draco shook his head 'no'. The woman and her sweets went on to the next compartment, leaving him alone to dwell on his memories and thoughts.

Hermione heard a knock on her compartment door. Thinking it was Malfoy who came back just to taunt her, she ignored it. However, the knocking came back twice fold accompanied with a voice,

"Anything you want from the trolley dear?"

Sheepishly, Hermione opened her door and stepped out into the hallway to purchase some sweets. She wasn't all that hungry, but she figured she'd buy something to keep her occupied; she almost forgot how long the train ride to school was.

"Let's see.. I'll have two pumpkin pasties and a cold glass of pumpkin juice, please," Hermione said. They exchanged food with money and when Hermione reached out to get her change, she caught Draco's eye.

She expressed her disgust with an audible "ugh" and went back into her compartment.

Draco snorted at Hermione's actions. If he wanted to, he could find Harry and Ron and direct them to where she was obviously hiding from them.

"I'm a bit bored, maybe I should," Draco muttered to himself as he swept down the corridors in search of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Harry and Ron were in one of the very first compartments playing wizard chess to keep their mind off of Hermione's disappearance. They were puzzled with her attitude and wondered why she had changed herself so much. Needless to say, they were both a bit peeved that she hadn't written to them at all during the summer holidays and was now blatantly ignoring them.

"Knight to E7," Ron said wearily as he watched his knight clobber Harry's pawn and drag it off the board before returning to his square. "You know, I bet she thinks she's better than us. All her smarts finally went to her head."

Harry didn't even bother to continue playing the game as Ron took his last pawn.

"I don't think that's possible, she's not like that," Harry said as he reclined in his seat. Ron did the same and they both stared elsewhere, searching their brains for any clue to Hermione's strange behavior.

"Maybe she's got herself a boyfriend?" Ginny suggested.

Ron went pink in the face and glared at his sister. "If Hermione's got a boyfriend then why couldn't she just tell us?"

"Oh, who knows?," Ginny said in a sarcastic tone as she glared back. "It's so obvious that you like her, you know? Maybe she just didn't have the heart to hurt your feelings."

"That makes sense," Harry said and Ron gave him a look of agony.

"It's obvious!? And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked Harry.

"I thought you knew," Harry blinked.

"You two are the stupidest wizards in our generation," Draco Malfoy interrupted. "And that's saying something," He nodded in Neville Longbottom's direction before fully entering their compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry stood up and reached for the wand in his back pocket.

"Sit down, Potter. I only want to have a word," Draco sneered as he, too, reached for his own wand hidden in his robes. The Slytherin boy inched closer and closer to the Gryffindors before stopping next to Ginny.

"Say it and leave," Ron said. The redhead was still pink in the face from their former conversation.

"Hold your horses, Weasley—oh, that's right, I forgot—you don't have any," Draco chuckled at his own joke before calming himself down.

Harry, who didn't bother to sit down, concealed his wand in his sleeve before shoving his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

"If you're looking for mud blood Granger then you'll find her in the last compartment," Draco drawled. He was enjoying the slack looks on Harry's and Ron's face. If he had a camera he would've liked to take a picture so he could enjoy it later in the comforts of his dormitory, but Malfoy's didn't bother with trivial things like that.

"H-How do you know?" Harry asked with disbelief. Nothing Draco says is ever trustworthy.

"Let's just say... a little bird told me," Draco said with satisfaction as he exited their compartment, backwards.

"Do you reckon he's telling the truth?" Ron asked his best friend once Malfoy had left. Harry, who was still staring at the spot where his enemy had stood, shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't know until we find out."

Draco walked to the compartment where his friends were found with an air of great amusement. He couldn't wait to boast about further ruining Hermione's life to his best friends. In fact, he even skipped with happiness, to the bemused faces of his fellow Slytherin friends.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco sat down.

"There's nothing like ruining someone's day," Draco said with a grin as Pansy sneaked her way closer to him.

"Draco, you can never ruin my day," Pansy flattered him as she bat her eyelashes. Crabbe and Goyle stupidly stuffed their faces with sweets that they bought and all was well.

At least, that's what he thought.


	5. Not So Different

**Author notes:** Sorry for the late update. I don't think it's that great as I'm tired from the holidays and celebrating. I hope you had a good holiday, whichever you celebrate or not, and happy new year!

**A Fantastic Debut**

**Chapter Four: Not So Different**

"Do you reckon he's telling the truth?" Ron asked his best friend once Malfoy had left. Harry, who was still staring at the spot where his enemy had stood, shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't know until we find out."

When all was said and done the boy wonder and his red headed best friend set out to find the remainder of their trio.

In a hurry they walked towards the last compartment. In seconds, they were both in front of the door where Hermione was supposedly staying. Harry took a deep breath to ready himself while Ron reached for the knob.

"You ready?" his eyes were locked onto Harry's profile. He saw Harry barely incline his head before he twisted the knob.

The door flew open.

Harry and Ron stood still, shocked.

Hermione gasped and nearly fell off her seat.

It was a moment not unlike the calm before the storm.

"Hermione!" The boys said in unison as shock took over their facial features. Hermione's eyes glanced worriedly between the two and she hastily tried to pull her hood over her head.

"I-I can explain!" She said in a squeak that barely escaped from her lips.

"Wha? What... What happened to you?" Harry asked as he stormed into the compartment. Ron was still standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open, staring at Hermione's hooded figure.

"Well..." Hermione bit her lip as Harry sat down across from her, she moved her glance towards Ron who looked like he was about to faint.

Harry looked at her expectantly. He raised his eyebrows to provoke her to move on and finish what she was about to say. However, Hermione turned away from him and looked at the shock-still red head.

"Oh, honestly, Ron! It's not that much of a change! You can stop your gawking and tell me you hate it already!"

Ron gave her a confused look, and moved into her compartment. "You look beautiful," he breathed. He kept his eyes on her as he sat down next to Harry.

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised. She raised her eyebrows and she could feel a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Averting her gaze from their awestruck faces, Hermione replied with an embarrassed 'thank you'.

The students finally arrived at Hogwarts. The night was cold, but everyone rushed towards their designated rides to school, for want of a hot meal and comforting bed.

"All righ' you three?" Hagrid called to the trio as they waved back to him. The groundkeeper grinned his goodbye before escorting the first years to the boats that would take them across the lake and to school. Hermione's hood was shielding her hair again, as she walked between Harry and Ron to the carriages that awaited them. She laughed at all the silly adventures that the two had at the burrow; and Ginny, Neville and Luna joined them.

Draco Malfoy was a few feet behind Harry's large group of friends. He was sneering at the hooded figure of Hermione, displeased that she was full of happiness and laughter instead of alone and crying.

"Is that the disgusting mud blood with the hood up?" Pansy asked in disgust as she caught up with Draco. She was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who stopped on either side of Draco. Blaise was in the rear, bringing up the back.

"Pretty much," Draco said as he lead his group of Slytherins past the Gryffindors, stealing the carriage that they were waiting for. "Too slow, Potter," Draco said with satisfaction as he sat. He glared at Hermione, who in turn, glared right back.

"Your little plan didn't work," she said with an matter of fact tone.

"It's alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, I think you've forgotten that this year has just started."

With that, the carriage carrying the Slytherins left.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she looked worriedly at Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. A carriage stopped in front of the Gryffindor group and they all climbed into it. Once seated, Ron talked animatedly of what he would love to do to Draco's pointed face.

"I'd take one of those jammer things that muggles use and crush his nose," Ron said with a swing of his arm.

"I think you mean hammer," Harry corrected him and they all had a laugh. Luna recounted an adventure about turnip fairies that, when spat on, would transform your head into the shape of a turnip.

"It's been done before," she said in that dreamy voice of hers. "I woke up one summer morning and there was father, with a turnip for a head."

Neville gulped with fear.

"Anyway, Hermione, why do you still have your hood on?" Ginny said, changing the subject and putting the girl on spotlight.

"Maybe she's got a turnip for a head, too," Luna said with a slight smile.

When they reached the school, they all said goodbye to Luna before sitting at Gryffindor table. When they were all seated, Hermione finally removed her hood and shook out her new, straight, hair. The girl was suddenly engulfed in millions of compliments and even received different looks from all the boys.

"Can't believe you were embarrassed by it," Ron said as the excitement of Hermione's new look died down. He clapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, it's a first that my hair has been this straight for this long… I didn't know what the reception would be like," she replied.

However, they could chat no more as Dumbledore quieted the students.

"You're all fresh from the holiday with empty heads I hope," the headmaster said with a smile as he looked around. "There aren't many new things to report to you all, as saddening as it is, but I've trimmed my beard a bit, I suppose that's new."

A wave of laughter filled the hall.

"Before we begin this feast," he turned towards Professor McGonagall, "The Sorting Hat, if you may."

Professor McGonagall nodded as Dumbledore sat down. She placed The Sorting Hat and an old school stool in the middle of the hall and proceeded with the tradition.

Once all of the first years were sorted, the feat and tumultuous chatter began.

"I can't wait to start classes, already," Hermione said as she filled her plate with delicious food.

"I can't wait for Quidditch season," Harry commented.

Ronald just grunted as his cheeks were puffed out like a hamster's filled with food.

It was a few hours before the feast ended. Everyone was ushered from the grand hall to their own special common rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't hurry towards the Gryffindor common room like other eager students. Instead, they slowed their pace and took their time to enjoy their last year of school.

"You know, Hermione, looking at you all night, you don't seem any different than when your hair was…" Ron trailed off as he didn't know how to describe her previous hair. "Anyway, you look good," he finished with a cough.

"Thank you," Hermione said as a light blush brought color to her face.

It seemed that the brunette had done a lot of blushing on her first day of school. A lot of the compliments were from Gryffindors and friends, but the words that created butterflies in her stomach were from her best friend, Ron. As she realized that she impressed the person she wanted, her whole body shook with excitement. Maybe now, Ron would pay more attention to her as a woman and not just a friend.

They reached their common room, said the new password (tin apples), and retired for the night.


End file.
